polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ChocoMingo/This Week In Polandball: August 2019
Good day to all of you here on this wiki, and welcome to “This Week In Polandball”. This new series will bring you the latest on what is going on in the Polandball Wiki as it’s told, from events to updates to our rules. New Polandball Wiki Network Our first story today is that the Polandball Wiki has announced a new coalition network between 4 wikis. The Polandball Wiki, the Companyball Wiki, the Chinese Polandball Wiki, and the PWSC Wiki. This new coalition aims to form a structured environment by having almost all of the Polandball Wiki rules enforced on all 4 wikis. There will be some minor differences depending on the wiki, but overall, the rules on each of these wikis will be the same as the Polandball Wiki's rules. One significant rule that will be added is that if a user is banned on 1 of the 4 wikis, they will be banned on all of them. However, this won’t mean that drama from one wiki can be spread to the other. That will still be prohibited. PWSC XVIII is almost over The 18th edition of the song contest hosted by Switzerland that seems like it has lasted forever will be coming to an end in a few hours or days by now. The contest is still waiting on a few other countries to vote. Once the contest is over, the results will be announced on the Wiki, the PWSC Server & Wiki Server. The contest will be on a temporary hiatus afterwards as the contest rebuilds itself. The PWSC is expected to make a return in October. The owner of the contest, NESTLEH, hopes things will go as scheduled the next contest. He also teased that there will be a big announcement regarding the PWSC coming. ICYMI: Cleaning Pages If you haven’t heard already, thanks to PB Wiki admin, Collisions, the Polandball Wiki mods are working their hardest to delete pages that are deemed as unnecessary to have. The pages that will be deleted and are no longer allowed are included as the following. *Planetballs (etc.) not in the planetballs template *Religionballs *Villages without anything special such as a funny name, historical relevance, etc. *Pages that only exist because they have a Facebook page *Irrelevant municipalities & municipal cities (mostly those in Italy & Portugal) *Cities with less than 15,000 people (capitals and city-states are exempt) *Terrorist organizations, except for those that have “occupied” territory (i.e. ISIS) (merged into one page) *Minor Polandball users in the Community template *All imageless pages Regarding “imageless pages”, the wiki mods highly suggest that you take your time making images if you want to keep them instead of making rushed & poor-quality images. A similar policy is currently being implemented on the Companyball Wiki by wiki owner, NESTLEH. The Fate of Micronations While micronations are banned on this wiki, the Polandball Wiki will allow only these micronations to stay. All others will be deleted. * Sealandball * Liberlandball * Gay and Lesbian Kingdomball * Conch Republicball * Aerican Empireball *Free State Bottleneckball (flair on r/polandball) * Freetown Christianiaball (featured in SATW (Scandinavia and the World)) *Kvenball (featured in SATW) *Countries that were featured in Hetalia ** Hutt Riverball ** Kugelmugelball ** Ladoniaball ** Molossiaball ** Seborgaball ** Wyball New Rules There are a few new rules that have been added along with some tweaks to rules across the PB Wiki Network *''Follow Fandom’s Terms of Service. Do not encourage others to break Fandom's Terms of Service either'' (NEW) **This rule was long overdue to be added into the list due to its importance. Along with this, there have been a few reported cases where one user has encouraged others to violate Fandom’s ToS because they “choose to do so”, according to that user. *''Users are now encouraged to give credit to artwork uploaded that isn’t theirs either in the description of the image or in the title (ex. Artwork by artist.png)'' (NEW) **The Polandball Wiki mods have been getting a few complaints from other Polandball communities (i.e. Reddit) about their artwork being “stolen” by users on this wiki, even relevant ones. This rule has been added to help solve this problem. *''"Clogposts" are prohibited'' (NEW) **Clogposting – a vague term, but mainly, a series of blog posts that fill up the "recent blog posts" list that have little to no information on them or filled with useless information **''Blog posts that are solely an image made by another user will be deleted as they will be considered as clogposts'' (NEW) *''Meta wikis regarding the wiki are prohibited and the founder will be permanently banned until its removed by the founder or Fandom'' (NEW) **Wikis like “Polandballusers Wiki” or variations of it tend to be formed into a “hate wiki”, which violates Fandom’s ToS, as they would have pages about users on the wiki that would paint them in a certain way, good or bad. These pages are the main source of wikis like these and tend to cause drama about this user, which the wiki doesn’t want. While creating wikis are allowed, the PB Wiki suggests you don’t create any that are about other users. *''Don’t pressure a user to reveal their age when they declined to do so'' (NEW) **Polandball Wiki owner, NESTLEH, saw this as one of his concerns because he thought pressuring a user to reveal his age would basically be cohesion to doxx someone else and doxxing is normally forbidden on the wiki. This won’t ban users from being able to reveal their age on their own. *The “don’t make pages that aren’t geopolitical entities” rule has been modified to include the following. “Do not make a page of something that isn't/wasn't a political entity (country, city, state, etc.). '''This means militaries, select terrorist organizations, political parties, fictional countries, etc. cannot be made into a page.'”'' **This was added as a result of the page cleansing program that’s currently ongoing. *''Adding the family section on a page will no longer be allowed'' (NEW) **There’s the relations section and having a family column after it basically makes the family column a duplicate section. “And that’s the way it is” on the wiki this week. I’m not sure if this is going to be something that’s monthly or every time when needed, but I hope this clears up a few things that recently happened this month. Thank you and I hope you enjoy your day and that you help someone enjoy their day as well. NESTLEH (talk) 02:18, August 26, 2019 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:News Category:This Week In Polandball